PAUSE who's that fucking guy? PAUSE
by drxpb
Summary: [UA] Stiles se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il faisait là, face à ses cours sur les atomes polytechniques, dans un 18m2 bien trop cher pour son revenu quasi inexistant et avec pour seul compagnon le bourdonnement incessant de son frigo désespérément vide.
1. Coucou

[UA] Stiles se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il faisait là, face à ses cours sur les atomes polytechniques, dans un 18m2 bien trop cher pour son revenu quasi inexistant et avec pour seul compagnon le bourdonnement incessant de son frigo désespérément vide.

Après mes examens je pense en faire quelque chose, sans surnaturel, un truc mignon, ou pas, ça regroupe des idées que j'ai depuis presque 2 ans, on verra bien.

xoxo


	2. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent aux créateurs et réalisateur de Teen Wolf (Jeff Davis), mais l'intrigue sort de mon petit cerveau !

 **Note de l'auteur** : C'est la première fiction que je publie, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ça, mais comme je passe ma vie à lire des fictions, je me suis dis que je pouvais, moi aussi faire partager les miennes, alors me voilà ! C'est un UA, je ne me sens pas prête à écrire dans le surnaturel, ça partirait beaucoup trop loin x)  
Je poste ici juste le prologue, ce sont les bases.  
Malheureusement, je suis très mauvaise en orthographe alors pour m'aider j'ai une magnifique Béta (bisous ma Caro) mais je m'excuse si quelques fautes passent entre les mailles du filet.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous embrasse.

xoxo

* * *

PROLOGUE

Stiles Stilinski aurait pu être heureux dans cette petite ville de Beacon Hills, il aurait dû être heureux, c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait, partir de Sacramento, partir de son chez soi, partir de chez son paternel, il l'aimait, évidement, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais l'ambiance tendu qui régnait dans la maison depuis la mort de sa mère était bien trop insupportable pour qu'il y reste. Et aujourd'hui, seul dans son appartement, il n'était pas satisfait.

Alors oui le shérif avait perdu sa femme et désormais son fils l'abandonnait, le laissant seul dans la capitale Californienne pour partir faire des études d'ingénierie, mais Stiles avait été accepté là bas et son choix était définitif.  
John s'était bien sûr demandé pourquoi son fils avait voulu se diriger vers cette filière, il était intelligent, bien plus que la moyenne, mais c'était un gamin bien trop hyperactif pour continuer dans des études scolaires presque similaires à celles du lycée, et cela pour un minimum de 5 ans. Stiles était intenable en classe, énervant ses professeurs qui, selon lui, l'avaient pris pour cible.  
John s'était fait à l'idée que son fils était parti vivre sa vie, après tout il le voyait encore de temps en temps, il l'appelait une fois dans le mois pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, pour lui rappeler de manger équilibré et de ne pas abuser sur la boisson, mais Stiles manquait à John.

Quatre mois étaient passés et Stiles s'ennuyait toujours autant dans son appartement, il habitait dans une petite résidence, Gryffondor qu'elle s'appelait, son école en comportait quatre, et sans surprise les autres étaient Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard, Stiles se demandait souvent si c'était les étudiants qui avaient choisi les noms, ou si c'était le personnel de son établissement qui était fan d'Harry Potter.  
Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, Gryffondor n'était pas la meilleure, c'était la seule aux normes handicapées, mais la seule sans ascenseur, soit un paradoxe plutôt ridicule. Il avait seulement 18m2 et sa salle de bain devait en faire plus de 5, soit une perte d'espace énorme selon lui, qui ne passe pas plus d'une demi heure par jour dans cette pièce. Sa pseudo cuisine était au milieu de son couloir d'entrée, face à son bureau. Qu'est ce qu'un bureau pouvait bien faire face à une cuisine sérieusement ? C'était la façon de ranger du jeune homme, optimiser l'espace, peu importe si c'est étrange.  
Les murs de son logement était couverts de posters de groupes de rock, de tatouages - passion secrète que jamais John ne doit apprendre, mais également de quelques photos de ses amies de Sacramento.

Les frères Dean et Sam lui manquaient, même l'étrange Castiel dont Dean était fou lui manquait ! Stiles c'était trouver quelques amis ici mais il se surprenait à rêvasser des délires de fantômes et d'esprits de Deanno et Sammy, et du parka beige de Cas.  
Et puis l'absence de Lydia, la magnifique Lydia Martin, laissait une plaie béante au niveau de son petit cœur, sa meilleure amie avait refusé d'accepter son départ et s'était enfermée dans un mutisme pendant les longs mois qui ont suivi sa lettre d'admission, elle avait juste fait une apparition la veille de son déménagement pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, ils avaient passé la nuit enlacés, la magnifique rousse en larmes, refusant de se calmer. Le lendemain Stiles était parti avec sa jeep chérie, lui promettant de l'appeler le plus souvent possible.

A Beacon Hills, Stiles s'était presque fait agresser par Scott McCall à son arrivée, parce que ce dernier voulait lui prendre son appartement avec comme excuse, le fait qu'une certaine Alison Argent habitait à Gryffondor, contrairement au jeune homme qui était à Serdaigle. L'hyperactif ne connaissait ce Scott et cette Alison ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et refusa de céder son logement, de toute façon, il n'aurait sûrement pas eu l'autorisation du responsable.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en se rendant à son tout premier jour de classe, quand il remarqua la présence de Scott, avec une Alison rayonnante à ses cotés dans le fond de la salle.

Au cour du premier mois Stiles s'était lié d'amitié avec le jeune McCall, à force de venir dans sa résidence, monsieur muscle, comme l'hyperactif l'appelait, avait fini pas venir boire une bière dans son appartement avant de passer chez sa belle, ils s'étaient trouvé beaucoup de points communs et Stiles avait décidé de devenir plus sociable, l'étudiant avait encore un peu de mal avec Alison mais il la trouvait quand même un peu gentille.  
Stiles et Scott avaient ensuite commencé à former un petit groupe avec Isaac Lahey et Jackson Whittemore, deux garçons rejetant beaucoup trop d'hormones. Ainsi que Kira Yukimura et Malia Tate, la première regardait beaucoup trop Scott au goût d'Alison et la seconde tentait tant bien que mal de se faire remarquer par Stiles, mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient totalement aveugles, et totalement insensibles à ces jeunes femmes.

C'était le début de l'hiver, il faisait nuit avant 18h et tout le monde savait que la route entre les résidences n'était pas tranquille, la ville de Beacon Hills était rempli de jeunes entre douze et seize ans, adeptes des vols à mains armées, et même s'ils sont plus vieux, plus grands et sûrement plus forts, les étudiants avaient appris à leur dépend qu'il ne faut pas jouer au héro quand les gamins face à vous sortent des couteaux.

Stiles Stilinski aurait pu être heureux dans cette petite ville de Beacon Hills, il aurait dû être heureux, c'était exactement ce qu'il désirait, partir de Sacramento, partir de son chez soi, partir de chez son paternel, il l'aimait, évidement, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais l'ambiance tendu qui régnait dans la maison depuis la mort de sa mère était bien trop insupportable pour qu'il y reste. Et aujourd'hui, seul dans son appartement, il n'était pas satisfait. Alors il sortit rejoindre Scott à Serpentard, pour boire un coup chez un deuxième année inconnu qui avait invité le plus de monde possible dans son minuscule appartement, histoire de ne rien fêter, histoire de boire sans raison.

* * *

C'est mignon les reviews, et puis comme ça vous pouvez me dire si je continue à poster ou pas. Des bisous :*


	3. CHAPITRE 1

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au créateur et réalisateur de Teen Wolf (Jeff Davis), mais l'intrigue sort de mon petit cerveau !

 **Note de l'auteur** : coucou, me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de WTFG, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant que ça me plaît de l'écrire. J'ai relu le prologue et j'y ai trouvé deux trois petites fautes qui ont échappé à la vigilance de ma béta et moi, je m'en excuse et je vais les corriger au plus vite

xoxo

* * *

Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour un mois de décembre et Stiles se demandait sérieusement ce qu'il faisait ici, dehors, à 21h30, alors qu'il aurait pu rester bien au chaud dans son appartement, devant sa série ou encore en skype avec la douce Lydia.  
Mais les paroles de Scott lui criant que « Stiles, on est jeudi soir, tu est o-bli-gé de sortir et de venir boire un coup à Serpentard » trottaient dans son esprit.  
Alors oui, à 16h, en sortant d'un cours interminable sur la mécanique du point, il avait trouvé cette idée géniale, que se cloîtrer dans son logement n'était pas la vie d'un étudiant normal, et que sortir serait la meilleure solution pour vivre un peu.  
Il faisait désormais nuit noir et un froid de canard lui glaçait les os, le jeune homme n'était plus vraiment sûr de vouloir mener la vie d'un élève lambda.  
Le trajet entre Gryffondor et Serpentard n'était pas spécialement long, il en avait pour un peu plus d'un quart d'heure, il devait juste suivre un petit chemin qui longeait les rails du tram pour traverser ensuite deux rond-points et suivre la route pendant une dizaine de minutes pour enfin arriver à la résidence des deuxièmes années, il n'avait pas à passer par la cité contrairement au trajet pour aller à Serdaigle, mais ça n'empêcha rien au fait que quatre jeunes sortis de nul part s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

L'hyperactif essayait de paraître le plus naturel possible, non pas qu'il ait quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, mais son oubli fréquent d'adderall avait tendance à le rendre nerveux et dans le cas présent, éviter de se faire remarquer était la meilleure solution.  
Les adolescents face à lui devaient avoir 13 ou 14 ans, 15 tout au plus pour le noir baraqué, ils étaient tous habillés à la Jesse dans les premières saisons de Breaking Bad, ce qui fit rire l'étudiant qui ne les voyaient pas du tout en dealer de meth dans une ville comme Beacon Hills. Les gamins essayaient de se donner un air sombre et Stiles se retint de faire une remarque sarcastique comme il les adore.  
Celui qui prit la parole était petit, plus petit que Stiles, qui lui même n'était pas bien grand, il n'avait pas l'air réellement menaçant, et l'hyperactif avait confiance en sa capacité à fuir rapidement, qu'il avait mis au point avec Dean quand il voulaient semer Sam juste pour l'embêter.

« Est ce que tu pourrais nous prêter ton téléphone portable ? Lança le petit. On en a pas et j'aimerais bien appeler ma mère.»

Stiles hésita une fraction de seconde, on leur avait bien prévenu de ne pas jouer les héros, qu'une perte matérielle n'était pas importante, mais il tenait vraiment à son téléphone et l'argent que son père lui envoyait tous les mois pour son loyer et sa nourriture ne lui permettait pas d'écarts, il savait qu'il ne pourrait en racheter puisque, évidement, les gosses ne voulaient pas juste appeler leurs mamans.

« Désolé les gars, j'ai plus de batterie » s'entendit-il dire, avant de se cogner mentalement la tête sur le sol, c'était la pire excuse du siècle, et il n'attendit aucune réponse des pseudo agresseurs pour s'enfuir en courant, le bruit des pas qui martelaient le sol derrière lui, lui donnèrent la certitude qu'il était suivi, les jeunes voulaient donc bien son téléphone, ou alors ils avaient une folle envie d'appeler leurs génitrices.  
Stiles continua sa course avant de tomber nez à nez face à deux autres individus, un peu plus vieux que les gamins qui lui couraient après et les couteaux qu'ils avaient dans leurs mains étaient un atout majeur pour leur crédibilité.

Il était cerné et implora le petit jésus, dieu des arabes, dieu des italiens pour lui donner la force de trouver une solution. Alors qu'aucune aide divine ne vint à son secours il fut résigné à songer à l'éventualité de donner son portable, mais il restait Stiles Stilinski, il n'allait pas abandonner sans parler.

« Vous êtes sûr de vous les gars, nan sérieux mon téléphone il est un peu nul, enfin il est vieux quoi, je veux dire, heu, voilà, vous allez pas vous faire beaucoup de biff si vous le revendez, et puis j'y tiens un peu donc..  
-Ta gueule. »

La voix de l'individu l'avait fait sursauter, non pas qu'il ait parlé fort, mais le ton était sec et il se retint de couiner tel un bébé chat, il eut envie de continuer à penser à ces jolies petites bêtes pour s'échapper de la réalité du moment mais le coup de point qu'il reçut dans l'épaule le ramena très vite sur terre.

« Tu te moques de nous gamin, cracha le type qui l'avait cogné.  
-Je tiens à faire remarquer, si on prend la moyenne d'âge de vos amis, le gamin, ici , ce n'est pas moi, fit remarquer Stiles, avant d'avoir la subite envie de pratiquer l'harrakiri suite à cette remarque suicidaire.  
-Ok il se moque réellement de nous là, tu vas voir, gamin, qu'on ne rigole pas avec les mecs comme moi. »

Le 'mec' n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qu'une ombre se fracassa dans son dos, l'allongeant à terre, Stiles avait cessé de respirer et ne reprit son souffle, que quelques minutes plus tard, alors que plus personne ne se trouvait aux alentours à l'exception de son sauveur et seul(e) une belle carrure surmontée d'une veste en cuire lui faisait face. La pénombre ne lui permit pas de voir son visage, il distingua uniquement des cheveux foncés et un regard sombre,

« Fais attention ou tu marches Stiles, et fais surtout attention à ce que tu dis. » lâcha l'homme comme une bombe avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Le cerveau de Stiles avait dit stop et c'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et surtout au bout d'une dizaine d'appels sur son téléphone, qui, miraculeusement, était encore dans sa poche, qu'il refit surface.

 **Appel(s) manqué(s);**

(21h42) Scott McMusclé  
(21h49) Scott McMusclé  
(21h54) Isaac Labouclette  
(21h56) Scott McMusclé  
(22h01) Jackson Grinchmore  
(22h05) Scott McMusclé  
(22h09) Scott McMusclé  
(22h13) Scott McMusclé  
(22h19) Isaac Labouclette

 **SMS;**

 **de** Isaac Labouclette (21h50)  
« t'es où Stiles ? Scott devient chiant, on dirait qu'il est plus accro à toi qu'à Alison »

 **de** Jackson Grinchmore (21h59)  
« sérieusement t'es lourd, Scott m'a obligé de t'appeler, bouge toi boloss »

 **de** Scott McMusclé (22h04)  
« t ou stiless on tattend depeche »

 **de** Isaac Labouclette (22h11)  
« Bon Stiles Scott il commence à trop boire bouge ! »

 **de** Scott McMusclé (22h17)  
« vien viiiiiiite stppppppppp il manqu qutoi »

Quand Stiles vit qu'il était 22h21 et que cela faisait presque une heure qu'il avait dit aux garçons qu'il partait de chez lui, il comprit l'inquiétude de ses amis et il décida de parcourir les derniers mètres le menant à Serpentard en courant, laisser Scott avec trop d'alcool était une mauvaise idée et Isaac et Jascon avaient l'air d'en avoir quelque peu assez de s'occuper du jeune McCall.

Il put rentrer dans la résidence grâce à une jeune fille qui, elle, tentait d'en sortir, à la limite du coma éthylique selon Stiles, il n'eut pas besoin de demander à l'un de ses camarades dans quel appartement se trouvait la soirée, les cris et la musique qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles ne laissaient place aux doutes. Il traversa le hall, et il se trouva face à une petite foule de jeunes, une cinquantaine d'étudiants était pressés les uns contre les autres en plein milieu du couloir, devant ledit appartement. Stiles se faufila entre les silhouettes inconnues pour tenter de retrouver ses amis.

###

Le réveil sonna tel les cloches d'une église dans le petit logement de Stiles, il sentit la migraine pointer le bout de son nez, et ni une ni deux le voilà dans sa salle de bain, louchant sur du doliprane et se demandant s'il ne devait pas essayer de vomir avant. Le choix ne fut pas compliqué puisque, sans avoir vraiment décidé, il se précipita au dessus des toilettes, aidant son corps à rejeter les abus de la veille.  
Essayant tant bien que mal de se remémorer la soirée d'hier Stiles se prépara pour aller en cours, puisque, bien évidement, le vendredi il ne commençait pas par des cours en amphi et il ne pouvait donc sécher.  
Alors qu''il sortit son téléphone pour regarder s'il était l'heure d'y aller, un événement de la veille lui revint, la pseudo agression, ou plutôt le sauvetage par l'inconnu. Il n'en avait pas parlé aux garçons en arrivant à la soirée et avec l'alcool, ce passage peu commun de son existence avait tout simplement décidé de se faire la malle. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure, histoire de trouver une explication logique à tout ce foutoir, mais alors qu'il allait sérieusement être en retard il décida de ce mettre en route pour son école, non sans envoyer un message à ses meilleurs amis, dont la réponse ne tarda pas à arriver

 **SMS;**

 **à** Media Naranja, Deano(saure), Sammy(rail), Cas(pied) (7h47)  
« coucou les gars, hier il s'est passé un truc démentiel, jvous en parle ce soir, on se fait un skype, ça vous va ? »

 **de** Media Naranja (7h51)  
« STILES ASSHOLE STILINSKY, COMMENT PUIS-JE NE PAS ÊTRE AU COURANT D'UNE CHOSE DE MEN TIELLE S'ETANT PASSEE HIER (accentue bien sur le hier boloss, je peux pas le mettre plus gros), nan mais sérieux Stiles, je veux une explication imminente ! On s'en fou des gars, moi jveux savoir maintenant ! »

 **de** Deano(saure) (7h53)  
« ok pour le skype, bonne chance à toi, j'imagine que notre rousse préféré s'énerve toute seule parce que tu ne l'a pas prévenu à la minute ou ça se passait x), fait attention à toi tête de nœud, jsuis plus là pour te protéger les arrières. Et y'a un Cas à moitié endormi qui te fait des bisous »

 **de** Sammy(rail) (7h54)  
« ton message m'a réveillé abruti, jte déteste, à ce soir »

Après avoir retrouvé un Scott en mauvais état au College of Engineering and Computer Science de Beacon Hills, Stiles décida de ne pas fournir de grand effort, il s'est quand même fait agresser, c'est une expérience traumatisante ! Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant plus d'une heure et demi de maths, il entreprit de parler à McCall et toute la clique, il leur expliqua donc calmement -le bruit trop fort leur faisant exploser le crâne -, qu'ils devaient faire attention quand ils sortaient la nuit, que des gamins avaient voulu lui prendre son téléphone et donc que les environs n'étaient pas paisibles. Bien évidemment il omit le fait qu'il s'était fait aider, il leur assura que l'adrénaline lui avait permis de courir avec une vitesse que lui-même ne se connaissait pas. Leurs réactions étonnèrent le jeune homme plus que de raison, ils étaient tous très inquiets, ils n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander s'il allait bien, s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit ,même Jackson était gentil !

 **SMS;**

 **de** Media Naranja (12h06)  
« Je ne t'ai pas oublié sale traître, j'attends une explication ! »

 **à** Media Naranja (12h08)  
« je fini les cours à 16h30, je vous appel vers 17h, sois/t patiente jeune fille;) »

Même si la gueule de bois peut excuser beaucoup de choses, Scott avait l'air encore plus mal en point que les autres, il semblait soucieux, son regard alternait souvent entre Stiles, Kira et Alison, cette dernière n'était pas sortie la veille et était fraîche comme la rosée du matin, et l'asiatique, que Stiles avait cru apercevoir dans l'appart du deuxième année avait l'air bien trop heureuse. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait en placer deux mots avec le jeune homme.  
Alors que la fin de journée se faisait sentir, l'hyperactif se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, non sans saluer ses camarades. Arrivé à son appartement, il pria pour que sa connexion internet marche et il s'installa derrière son ordinateur. L'appel avec ses meilleurs amis se déroula sans trop de prises de têtes une fois que la jolie rousse eut fini de bouder, Stiles leur expliqua la journée de la veille, comme il l'avait fait avec les élèves de Beacon, mais cette fois, son sauvetage par l'homme mystérieux fut raconté avec le plus de détails possibles, avec tout ce dont il se souvenait. Alors que Lydia et Dean lui demandaient comment diable allait-il retrouver le brun ténébreux, -surnom venant de Sammy-, le téléphone de Stiles vibra.

 **SMS;**

 **de** Scott McMusclé (17h54)  
« bouge chez moi j'ai un truc à te dire »

Il ne fallut pas au futur ingé plus de trente secondes de réflexions, il salua Dean, Sam, Lydia et un Cas endormi, et il quitta la conversation, il jura s'être fait insulter par la moitié d'entre eux, mais il courut tout de même vers la sortie de son logement. Une fois dehors, quand il vit la nuit face à lui il eut l'impression de revivre la journée de la veille, à courir les rues à cause de Scott. A peine fut-il sorti de Gryffondor qu'un gamin de 10 ans assis devant la porte lui lança

« C'est les grands qui nous envoient dire ça à tous tes potes et surtout aux filles, traversez pas les quartiers, arrêtez de faire les beaux chez nous, on rigole pas nous, sortez pas le soir, surtout les meufs, ok mec ?  
\- Heu ok garçon, je vais faire passer le mot quand je rentrerai, bonne soirée à toi ! »

Stiles ne prit le temps d'écouter la réponse du gosse qu'il se dirigeait vers Serdaigle. Pour qui se prenaient-ils sérieusement ? Chaque personne était libre de mouvement, et jamais quelqu'un n'empêcherait Stiles de se déplacer, alors certes, il avait une appréhension plutôt élevée de se retrouver une seconde fois face à des pseudo voleurs, mais il n'allait pas rester cloîtrer chez lui alors que Scott avait clairement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ! Le trajet, qui habituellement lui prenait une dizaine de minutes fut achevé en moins de cinq. Quand Scott, vint lui ouvrir, son air était sombre, lui qui était une boule de bonne humeur en temps normal, à peine Stiles eut-il passé la porte d'entrée de la résidence que Scott parla

« Kira m'a embrassé, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit, moi je ne me rappelle plus trop, je t'attendais, alors j'ai bu pour passer le temps, et puis Ali n'était pas là, alors je sais pas, on a un peu dansé et après t'es enfin arrivé, sérieux Stiles t'aurais pas pu te faire agresser un autre jour, mais voilà comprend moi je fais quoi maintenant, je l'aime Alison, enfin je crois, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est arrivé ici ? Elle m'a tout de suite plu mais Kira elle a tout de suite voulu tout briser, je sais pas si j'ai aimé ça puisque je ne m'en souviens plus, je fais quoi, je le dis à Alison ou pas ? Stiles je sais pas quoi faire je panique et j'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare mais voila je l'ai trompé donc ..  
\- STOP, Scott ! Stop, arrête de te torturer l'esprit on va en parler tranquillement, lâcha Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus du discours sans queue ni tête de son ami. Donc je vais résumer, hier, avant que j'arrive, Kira t'a embrassé, ensuite je suis arrivé, et c'est tout ?  
-Heu, oui, enfin je ne sais même pas si elle m'a embrassé, j'ai juste reçu un message ce matin où elle disait que j'embrassais vraiment super bien et qu'on devrait le faire plus souvent, alors j'en ai déduit, comme elle était à la soirée hier.. marmonna Scott sans réelle conviction.  
-Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que cette peste d'asiatique t'ai menti ? Cracha Stiles qui n'appréciait guère sa camarade de classe. »

Scott enleva son pull et révéla deux gros suçons au niveau des clavicules, et lui affirma qu'ils ne venaient pas d'Alison. Face a cette révélation, Stiles lui proposa de faire l'autruche, d'éviter Kira et de ne rien changer avec Alison, il lui promit de demander conseil à Lydia.  
Bien évidement c'était la pire des solutions, que si tout s'était déroulé comme Scott le pensait, il devrait en parler à sa petite amie, que retarder le moment était une très mauvaise idée, mais pour l'instant le jeune hyperactif ne trouvait aucun autre échappatoire.

« Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle je ne supporte pas Kira, elle est vicieuse…  
\- Tu ne l'a connais pas Siles, est ce que t'as déjà parlé avec elle ? Demanda Scott le plus naturellement du monde  
\- hum, non, mais, je ne l'aime pas, c'est physique je crois, elle te tourne autour depuis le début de l'année, on ne tourne pas autour des personnes en couple Scott, c'est comme ça, c'est une question de respect, tu penses qu'elle peut se regarder dans un miroir après ce qu'elle a fait ? Répliqua un Stiles plus énervé que jamais. Et en plus tu viens de la défendre ? Mais tu l'aimes bien toi ?  
-Elle est gentille quand tu discutes un peu avec elle, ça n'excuse pas ce que je crois qu'elle a fait, mais je n'aurais pas du boire autant aussi..  
-Arrête de faire ton chiot McCall, je vais arranger ça avec ma Lydia, le rassura Stiles, je vais me rentrer, il commence à faire tard, j'ai pas envie de croiser d'autres malades sur la route, rajouta t-il, on se fait un truc demain ?  
\- Merci bro, fais gaffe à toi sur la route, si j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi dans une demi heure je pars à ta recherche, et pour demain on en discute sur la conversation facebook du groupe. »

Stiles put sortir après avoir assuré à Scott que, promis, il ferait attention, bien que dans une petite partie de son esprit il espérait croiser de nouveau l'homme.  
Alors qu'il sortait à peine de l'appartement du musclé, l'étudiant rentra en collision avec un mur, mou, un mur mou, un mur mou qui commença à rire.

« Fais attention où tu marches Stiles. Se moqua une jolie jeune demoiselle aux cheveux foncés.  
\- Oh désolé, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention, enfin maintenant je vais le faire, bafouilla Stiles devant ce personnage féminin qui ne lui disait absolument rien.  
\- Cora.  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Cora, je m'appelle, Cora, Cora Hale, je suis avec toi en amphi, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Demanda-t- elle les yeux remplis de malice  
\- Heu peut être, je sais pas trop, on est pas mal dans l'amphi, et comme c'est souvent à 8h je dors aussi. Lanca-t-il beaucoup trop rapidement.  
\- Rentre chez toi, il fait nuit, fait attention Stiles, répondit-elle, appuyant bien sur la prononciation de son prénom et ignorant la dernière phrase de Stiles.  
\- Ok, d'accord, je me casse, salut Cora. Réussi à dire l'hyperactif après plusieurs secondes d'incompréhension face à une jeune femme qui commençait vaguement à lui dire quelque chose. »

 **SMS;**

 **à** Scott McMusclé (19h43)  
« je suis chez moi, no panique bro, bonne nuit et pense pas à Kira »

 **à** Media Naranja (19h47)  
« La mangeuse de chien a embrassé Scott et lui a bouffé la clavicule, il sait pas quoi faire, tu lui conseil quoi ? J'ai pas de solution moi, quand y'a eu l'histoire avec Dean j'étais à la place de Kira et jme détestait, jsais pas comment elle peut se supporter efishogmpsrthisj Lydia ça me soûle je pensais pas tomber sur des situations similaire aux miennes en venant ici, je veux un câlin, bisous je t'aime. Si je t'ai pas envoyé de message dans les deux heures appelle la police, jvais faire un tour dans la cité »

 **à** Média Naranja (19h51)  
« Oh aussi j'ai rencontré une fille, elle me fait penser à toi, elle te plairais c'est certain »

Ce soir-là Stiles décida de ne pas franchir le pas de sa porte, l'obscurité de la cité, étant, pour la première fois, bien plus attirante que la chaleur de son appartement. Et l'idée de partir à la recherche d'un mystérieux personnage bien plus stimulante que l'émission du vendredi soir.  
Il commença à errer dans la nuit, avec l'espoir fou, quelque peu suicidaire, de le recroiser.

###

 **SMS;**

 **à** Der' le Grincheux (20h02)  
« t'a raison fréro, Stiles c'est un gamin maladroit, j'ai enfin eu l'occasion de lui parler moi aussi , mais je suis certaine que tu le trouve beaucoup trop mignon ;p rentre chez toi au lieu d'arpenter les rue dans l'espoir de le recroiser idiot »

* * *

alors oui dans son téléphone, si vous le l'aviez pas compris, Lydia s'appelle 'Media naranja' qui veut dire littéralement moitié d'orange et puis comme Lydia c'est une magnifique rousse, orange tout ça tout ça, et en gros c'est la traduction d'âme sœur, en Espagne surtout (selon Mr le prof d'espagnol de mon copain) ils disent plus moitié d'orange qu'âme sœur et donc, dans un épisode de bloqué (avec Orel et Gringe, c'est le 13) Orel dit à gringe, « t'es mon âme frère » et donc voila c'est la relation Stiles/Lydia

il y a une référence flagrante dans ce chapitre, dont j'assume presque de connaître le film dont elle provient par cœur, sauriez vous la trouver ?

Je m'excuse aussi pour le personnage de Kira, je ne l'aime pas de base dans tw, j'adore Arden Cho, mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de mal avec son perso, y'a pas plus de raison, je regrette beaucoup trop Alison je crois ^^


	4. SORRYSORRY

Salut salut, promis je ne vous oublie pas, genre vraiment, mais j'ai trop de mal à écrire mon chapitre, y'a des parties personnelles et je sais pas comment bien les tourner, enfaite j'ai moyen envie de m'en souvenir, je préfère prendre mon temps, je ne veux pas sortir un truc bâclé..

Et puis en début de semaine je me suis moi même fait agressée dans la rue, donc j'ai pas trop le moral d'écrire dessus

(J'ai pas mon semestre aussi donc je dois travailler mais là est une autre histoire ..)

xoxo


	5. CHAPITRE 2

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au créateur et réalisateur de Teen Wolf (Jeff Davis), mais l'intrigue sort de mon petit cerveau !

 **Note de l'auteur** : désolée pour ces longs mois d'attente, je m'excuse vraiment mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps, alors maintenant que je suis rentrée chez mes parents, même si je travaille en même temps j'ai plus de cours à réviser ni rien donc je peux me permettre d'écrire, encore désolée, sérieux je m'en veux beaucoup …

Ce chapitre a vraiment été très compliqué à écrire puisque dans l'ensemble je m'inspire un peu d'événements m'étant arrivés et ça reste une période de ma courte vie que, aujourd'hui, j'essaie un peu d'oublier ..

Et enfin, pour vous faciliter la compréhension du truc, je vais mettre des années parce que même moi je m'embrouillais dans cette histoire, donc les événements présents se passent en 2015, voilà juste à titre indicatif.

* * *

 **Appel(s) manqué(s);**

(20h00) Media Naranja

(20h02) Media Naranja

(20h03) Media Naranja

(20h05) Media Naranja

 **SMS;**

 **de** Media Naranja (20h04)

« Serieux Stiles répond »

 **de** Media Naranja (20h06)

« Fais pas le con et rentre chez toi »

 **de** Media Naranja (20h06)

« va pas te faire agresser par des gamins »

 **de** Media Naranja (20h07)

« c'est pas un super héro le mec rentre »

 **à** Media Naranja (20h10)

« jsuis là bb, je fais attention, à tout à l'heure »

Stiles longeait les rails du tram, les bras ballants, essayant tant bien que mal de se vider l'esprit, de ne pas penser au triangle amoureux Kira, Alison et Scott qu'il avait décidé de renommer « l'affaire SKA »  
Cette histoire était bien trop similaire à celle qui l'avait un peu plus poussé à quitter Sacramento, il se souvenait exactement des événements passés.

###

Quand il était rentré en 10th grade en 2012, l'hyperactif avait rencontré Dean et Sam, puis il était tombé sous le charme d'un certain Fergus McLéod qui se faisait appeler Crowley pour x ou y raison.

Stiles aimait les garçons, il avait cru aimer Lydia pendant longtemps, il l'avait idéalisée, il l'avait posée sur un piédestal dès leur rencontre, au milieu du jardin d'enfants. Mais au fil du temps, au fil des années, Stiles avait grandi, il avait commencé à préférer regarder les torses musclés de ses camarades de Lacrosse plutôt que les jolies formes de ses camarades féminines. Il en avait eu honte pendant une fraction de seconde, puis il l'avait accepté.

Il restait Stiles Stilinski et il se moquait pas mal de ce que les autres pouvaient dire de lui.

Après plus de la moitié de l'année passée à se tourner autour, ils avaient fini par sortir ensemble, c'était sympa, c'était leur première « vraie » relation, c'était l'euphorie de la jeunesse. Et puis ça c'est fini au début de l'été 2013, beaucoup plus vite que ça n'avait débuté, mais de la même façon absurde, bourrés au milieu de leur groupe d'amis.

En septembre 2013, à la rentrée suivante, Crowley était de nouveau en couple, mais avec Dean cette fois ci. Le jeune Stilinski avait d'ailleurs appris par son ami que McLéod avait dit, alors qu'il sortait avec Stiles, que ce dernier n'était rien à ses yeux et qu'il était fou de Dean. C'était blessant, mais ils étaient tous passés à autre chose. Stiles, lui, c'était amouraché d'un autre gars, un vague cousin de Lydia rencontré par le plus grand des hasards, ça n'avait pas abouti, vraiment pas, mais il était heureux dans sa vie, alors ce n'était pas grave. Et puis Dean et Crowley étaient beaucoup trop mignons pour qu'il leur en veuille.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils laissaient paraître et leur bonheur n'était que de façade.

Stiles aimait Dean, c'était son meilleur ami, il n'aimait pas voir ses meilleurs amis souffrir. Mais Dean était fou amoureux de Crowley, alors ils essayaient toujours de continuer, de réparer les pots cassés, et le jeune Stilinski était au milieu, essuyant les larmes, tant de son ami que de son ex.

Même si Crow le lui avait mis à l'envers (sans mauvais jeu de mot) il était resté très proche de son ancien partenaire, beaucoup de gens trouvaient cela étrange, beaucoup parlaient sur eux,cette relation triangulaire avait duré presque deux ans, entre temps Stiles était sorti avec deux autres garçons, puis ça avait cassé, encore et encore, Dean et Crowley était toujours là pour lui, tout le monde était toujours là pour lui.

L'hyperactif et son ex petit ami était voisins, ils se voyaient la journée mais mangeaient également le soir ensemble, le shérif jouant souvent au père absent. Leur complicité était telle que les gens qui ne les connaissaient pas plus que ça les pensaient en couple de nouveau, Dean en était venu a douter lui même de son petit ami et ils avaient fini par se séparer courant janvier 2015.

Stilinski et McLéod avaient, quant à eux, continué à jouer au chat et à la souris, Lydia, quant à elle voulait les revoir ensemble, ils étaient parfaits, ils étaient âmes sœurs peut être. Leur petit jeu avait duré, des mois durant, une jalousie s'était formée, sans raison, ils n'avaient pas la bague au doigt, mais ils s'aimaient, c'en était sûr.

Ils s'aimaient tellement que le jour où Crow avait dit à Stiles qu'ils devaient tout arrêter, qu'il était tombé bien trop amoureux de lui à nouveau, les rares rêves de l'hyperactif s'envolèrent et il décida de fermer la porte de ses sentiments à clé, pour de bon cette fois.

Bien évidement sa tentative de non-émotion face au monde extérieur était rapidement tombée à l'eau, puisque sans grande surprise, son meilleur/ex/futur était venu s'excuser la queue entre les jambes. Peut être que le visage déconfis que Stiles affichait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient n'y était pas pour rien, peut être qu'il avait juste eu pitié, il avait sûrement juste eu pitié…

Tous les jours Crowley tentait d'embrasser Stilinski au détour d'un couloir, tous les jours l'hyperactif le repoussait, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne resterait pas à Sacramento l'année d'après, sachant que c'était une mauvaise idée de retourner avec.

Alors tous les jours il prenait sur lui, il prenait sur lui pour ne pas fondre sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait tant.

En mai, lors de l'enterrement du grand-père de Stiles fraîchement décédé d'un cancer du pancréas, il reçu le plus douloureux des sms venant, de base, du numéro d'une très bonne amie a lui.

 **SMS**

 **de** Jo la jolie (20h06)

« C'est moi, c'est Crowley. C'est bon je me suis fait à l'idée que toi et moi c'était mort, j'ai compris et j'arrête, je tourne la page, j'ai souvent pensé à Dean pendant ces trois mois, mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas grave et que je pouvais bailler. Mais il a été là ce dernier mois quand tu n'as fait que me repousser. Et les sentiments sont revenus. Même si je t'ai envoyé des messages ce week end, même si j'ai fait croire aux gens que j'étais en couple avec toi pour ne pas me faire draguer, j'ai bien réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que toi et moi ça n'aurait pas marché, peut être que je te vois plus comme un ami à qui je tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et Dean, je le vois, comme, Dean, enfin c'est lui, il a été là pour moi et il a été génial. Le prend pas mal, de toute façon je ne te dois rien et tu ne me dois rien, même si je passe pour le super connard.

Désolé de t'envoyer ça avec le téléphone de Jo, mais je n'ai pas le mien, et désolé de t'envoyer ça avec ce qui se passe en ce moment dans ta famille, juste je pensais que tu avais le droit de le savoir. »

Quand Stiles avait reçu ce message, en premier lieu il n'avait absolument pas réagi, il était en deuil et le fait qu'un garçon jouait à la girouette était, à ses yeux, des plus futiles. Il avait d'autre chat à fouetter et c'est uniquement le lendemain, tête reposée, qu'il se rendit compte du manque de respect de son ex petit copain. Il aurait pu attendre quelques jours, il aurait pu attendre que l'hyperactif rentre à Sacramento pour lui annoncer ce genre de chose, il aurait sûrement dû le lui dire en personne et non pas par sms, surtout avec le téléphone d'une amie en commun. Mais l'ado était malheureusement peut être un peu amoureux, et sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait, toute sa haine se déversa sur Dean, le pauvre Dean qui n'avait sûrement rien demandé. Quelques jours après, Stilinski avait eu 18 ans, et quand Dean, quand son meilleur ami était venu le prendre dans ses bras pour le féliciter, sûrement aussi pour se moquer de lui quant-à l'ajout d'une bougie sur son gâteau, Stiles l'avait repoussé, il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait juste regardé, lui faisant comprendre la douleur qu'il ressentait. Le jeune Winchester avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait fait que réconforter Crow, qu'il ne voulait pas se mettre avec non plus, qu'il était désolé. Mais ils connaissaient tous les deux le jeune McLéod, ils savaient pertinemment qu'il avait promis la lune à chacun d'entre eux, et qu'au bout du compte qu'un seul n'avait eu la chance de la toucher.

L'année s'était enfin terminée, au grand dam du triangle amoureux qui ne faisaient que de s'éviter. Les jours étaient passés, les mois aussi, Stiles avait préparé son déménagement avec beaucoup trop de hâte selon son pauvre père. Mais une semaine avant le départ, Stiles avait ses au-revoir à effectuer, il devait sortir une dernière fois avec ses amis et la malicieuse Charlie, ami en commun de l'hyperactif et de Crow devait, bien entendu, les voir une dernière fois elle aussi partant de Sacramento. Les anciens amants ne s'étaient presque pas décrocher un mot, Stilinski avait apprit courant de l'été qu'il s'était bien re(rerere)mis avec Dean, qu'ils filaient le grand amour comme au premier jour, il n'avait donc pas réellement envie de lui parler, encore touché par les événements de l'année.

Alors il avait bu, bien plus que de raison, et puis Charlie aussi, et puis Crowley aussi et tandis que leur amie était à la limite du coma éthylique, ils s'étaient embrassés, une fois, deux fois, peut être même toute la nuit, ils se sont aimés, McLéol se baignant d'illusions, affirmant qu'il n'aimait pas Dean, que c'était Stiles pour toujours. Mais ce dernier savait bien lui, que ce n'était que pour ce soir là, que c'était leur ultime soir.

Le lendemain, l'hyperactif supplia son amant de ne rien dire à Dean, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur couple même si, selon lui, l'infidélité est la pire des trahisons. Alors il s'en était allé, non sans un langoureux baisé qui sonnait plus comme un adieu.

Malheureusement pour Stiles, le lendemain, il l'avait appelé, il l'avait appelé pour lui dire que tout était fini avec Dean, qu'il avait avoué, qu'ils avaient crié, pleuré, et qu'ils avaient fini par se séparer. Mais Stilinski ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas se regarder dans un miroir, il ne voulait pas être responsable du malheur du charmant Winchester, il ne voulait rien de tout cela.

Dean lui en avait voulu, autant que l'hyperactif lui en voulait quelques temps avant, ils se détestaient, en quelque sorte, laissant Lydya et Sam au milieu de cette bataille qui paraissait sans fin.

Alors Stiles était parti, il avait fui, il s'était exilé loin de tout, il voulait recommencer, à zéro, sans personne. Il était arrivé à Beacon les mains dans les poches, se disant que vivre seul ne lui changerait pas plus que ça.

Il avait cru que Crow lui manquait, il y a vraiment cru, et puis, quelques jours après, il apprit qu'il sortait avec une jeune femme. Et pour un gay, c'était étrange, Stiles et Dean, chacun de leur coté le prenaient comme une sorte de trahison alors ils décidèrent de tirer un trait dessus, pour de bon, pour toujours.

Mais Deano manquait à Stiles, beaucoup, alors au fil du temps, il lui avait envoyé des petits messages, pour se moquer d'une ancienne amie en commun devenu extrémiste, pour parler musique, actualité rigolote.

Un jour, Dean était sorti avec Castiel, alors il l'avait dit à Stiles, il lui avait dit que c'était possible de s'émanciper de la tornade qu'était McLéod, que c'était possible de passer à autre chose et que si lui avait réussi, Stiles le pouvait aussi.

Ce jour là, Stiles avait dit à Dean, au milieu de son dialogue sur l'amour, qu'il lui manquait, si il avait pu le crier haut et fort, il l'aurait fait, mais il s'était tout de même contenté d'envoyer un simple message, ça lui avait fait du bien, ça leur avait fait du bien à tous les deux et petit à petit, leur amitié était revenue, petit à petit, ils se refaisaient confiance.

La distance leur avait sûrement fait du bien. Et tandis que Stiles pensait que plus jamais il ne connaîtrait de triangle de l'enfer, voilà qu'il rencontrait Scott.

###

L'hyperactif était rentré chez lui, le cœur lourd de souvenir. Il avait réellement décidé de passer au dessus. Il était parti pour passer au dessus et il espérait que Scott s'en sorte également. Enfin, il espérait que Scott ne rentre pas dedans plutôt. Son amour pour la belle Alison semblait réel, il ne voulait pas que Kira vienne fourrer son nez dedans.

Pendant son excursion, son téléphone s'était éteint, manquant cruellement de batterie. Il daignât tout de même l'allumer, histoire de rassurer Lydia.

 **Appel(s) manqué(s);**

(20h30) Media Naranja

(21h22) Media Naranja

(21h54) Media Naranja

(21h58) Media Naranja

(21h59) Media Naranja

(22h03) Media Naranja

 **SMS;**

 **de** Media Naranja (21h03)

« ça fait une heure, je m'inquiète un peu »

 **de** Media Naranja (21h31)

« si t'es pas là à 22h pile j'appel la police »

 **de** Media Naranja (22h04)

« t'es pas là Stiles ET CA SONNE DANS LE VIDE MERDE »

 **de** Media Naranja (22h09)

« jsuis certaine, boloss que tu es, t'as plus de batterie, si dans 30 minutes tu rep pas j'appel vraiment la police »

 **de** Scott McMusclé (21h13)

« demain on fait un truc, j'ai trouvé tout seul telle une grande personne, on va se faire des tatouages »

 **à** Media Naranja (22h12)

« je suis là, plus de batterie, désolé.. Je vais dodo, j'ai bien trop marché pour mon petit corps fébrile, tu m'aime quand même toujours ? Bisous chatonchat »

 **à** Scott McMusclé (21h13)

« pardon ? »

Il s'allongea sur son lit, songeur, un peu déçu de ne pas être à Sacramento avec Lyds et les autres, un peu déçu de se coucher seul dans son lit, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir croisé l'homme.

###

 **SMS;**

 **de** Der' le Grincheux (22h45)

« il a passé deux heures dehors à arpenter les rues ce tocard. »

 **à** Der' le Grincheux (22h46)

« DIT MOI PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI ? Nan mais fréro tu l'espionnes ? »

 **de** Der' le Grincheux (22h59)

« … »

* * *

Bon j'espère c'était bien, vraiment c'est pas long, moi perso je l'aime pas ce chap, c'est nul, c'est passé, bref. Hope you enjoy quand même. Xoxo (et désolé pour StilesxCrow et DeanxCrow, il me fallait quelqu'un…..)


	6. CHAPITRE 3

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent au créateur et réalisateur de Teen Wolf (Jeff Davis), mais l'intrigue sort de mon petit cerveau !

 **Note de l'auteur** :bon cette fois espérons que je ne vais pas prendre 4/5 mois à écrire ce chapitre, là je le commence on est le 24-06 jsuis désolé pour le langage un peu vulgaire, mais étant moi-même très vulgaire parfois je ne sais pas parler sans gros mots.. (sachez qu'après relecture j'en ai enlevé la moitié!)

Update, je viens de le finir et on est le 23-10, on applaudit la productivité…

J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même, xoxo.

* * *

Quand Stiles s'était levé, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, bien trop haut pour le tas de choses à faire dans sa journée, dont dissuader Scott de faire un tatouage. Bien que l'hyperactif en était fan, il avait un peu peur des aiguilles, juste un peu.. Et puis de toute façon son côté rationnel lui l'interdisait, c'était une girouette, il le savait, il aimait une chose un jour et une autre le lendemain. Il avait un peu peur de regretter. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de regretter. Faire changer d'avis à Scott était donc une priorité, de plus, connaissant son ami, il serait capable de se tatouer le prénom de sa dulcinée dans le cou…

Il fallait qu'il mette dans la confidence Isaac et Jackson, qu'ils se mettent à trois contre lui. Alors il décida de faire une petite réunion de crise.

 _ **Stiles a ouvert une conversation de groupe (12h04)**_

 **Membre ;** Stiles Stilinsky, Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey.

 **Stiles dit ;  
** « les gars on va avoir un problème, vous avez reçu le sms de scotty ? »  
 **Isaac dit ;  
** « mdr mais sans blague les gars, moi jsuis déjà tatoué mais je suis sérieux en vrai, pas Scott »  
 **Stiles dit ;  
** « geeeeenre ? »  
« genre t'es tatoué et je le sais pas »  
 **Isaac dit ;  
** « on est pas en sport ensemble c'est pour ça que t'as pas vu x) »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « mdr tu crois sérieusement de Stiles le minus va faire du rugby avec nous x) »  
 **Stiles dit ;  
** « déjà mes muscles ils sont caché mais j'en ai ! »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « ouais ouais on te croit »  
 **Stiles dit ;  
** « maaais breeeef, Isaac c'est quoi ton tatouage ? »  
 **Isacc dit ;  
** « un mandalat »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « un truc de pd »  
 **Stilles dit ;  
** « obligé tu dois me montrer ! »  
 _ **Isacc a envoyé une photo.  
**_ **Stiles dit ;  
** « Isaac mes yeux innocent sont choqué devant tant de nudité. »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « dis moi Isaac t'as beaucoup de photo de toi comme ça sur ton téléphone ? »  
« c'est trop chelou »  
 **Isaac dit ;  
** « bon on devait pas parler du tatouage de SCOTT plutôt….. »  
 **Stiles dit ;  
** « tkt frère la photo sauvegardé dans mon disque dur sera ressorti au moment opportun »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « ça vous dit on se fait un domac ? »  
 **Stiles dit ;  
** « parfois t'as des putain de bonne idée Jack, dommage que ce soit très rare... »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « va bien te faire foutre »  
« genre vraiment »  
 **Isaac dit ;  
** « je prévient Scott, Ali, Malia, Kira et tout ? »  
 **Stiles dit ;  
** « bah on y va pas pour parler de Scott ? »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « pourquoi tu dis 'et tout' ? Y'a personne d'autre x) »  
 **Isaac dit ;  
** « ok d'acc, c'est bon vous me soûlez les gars, devant le macdo dans 15 minutes »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « attend ? Tu veux pas nous prendre en voiture ? »  
 **Isaac dit ;  
** « devant votre résidence dans 5 minutes -' »  
« attend non mais Stiles on peut pas prendre ta jeep ? »  
 **Jackson dit ;  
** « elle est encore (et toujours) en panne x) »  
 **Isaac dit ;  
** « jvous déteste »  
 **Stiles dit ;  
** « jtm love de toi »

Cinq minutes après la fin de la conversation, Stiles et Jackson attendaient de pied ferme leur unique ami détenant un véhicule en état de fonctionnement devant Gryfondor et quand la voiture rouge d'Isaac pointa le bout de son nez, il était déjà 13h et les garçons commençaient à avoir faim. Alors arrivés au MacDo, ils ne perdirent pas une seconde pour commander et s'asseoir dans un coin tranquille.

« J'me sens pas de ouf bien.. lâcha soudain Stiles,  
-T'as quoi minus ? Lui répondit froidement Jackson,  
-Hey mais parle meilleur toi, je ne me sens pas bien parce que on fait des trucs sans Scott donc je trouve que ça se fait pas trop, se confia l'hyperactif,  
-Mais on est la pour parler de lui, c'est toi même qui l'a dit sur facebook, t'es vraiment trop bizarre Stiles , lui répondit Isaac qui le regardait de travers.  
-Ouais je sais mais j'ai l'impression qu'on complote contre lui.. ajouta le jeune Stilinski mal à l'aise.  
-Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on fait ! Grogna un Jackson affamé,  
-Je mettrais ma mains a couper qu'il veut un truc en rapport avec Ali, lança Issac pour calmer les deux autres, d'ailleurs moi je pense m'en faire un nouveau.  
-Je pense pas en vrai, on sait qu'il l'aime mais il est pas idiot Scott, avait répondu Jackson innocemment,  
-Ça t'arrive de plus en plus d'être gentil comme ça ? Il est ou le vrai Jackson ? » S'était moqué Stiles

Le blond c'était contenté de l'insulter, les faisant partir dans un débat sur la taille de Stilinski. Isaac était un peu dépassé par les événements, lui qui voulait juste manger.

« -Bon les gars, on se calme ok ? Avait il dit pour faire taire ses camarades qui s'attiraient toutes sortes de regards venant des familles autour d'eux.  
-Mais vous savez quoi, au pire on a même pas besoin de comploter, on va dans un salon de tatouage pas trop merdique quand même j'aimerais bien un tatouage moi aussi, on voit se que Scott demande et on le résonne si jamais. Avait finalement conclu le jeune Wittemore.  
-Tu voulais faire ça depuis le début mais tu nous a pris comme bouche trou pour aller au macdo ? Continua Stiles qui n'en avait pas fini avec son camarade.  
-Exactement. Avait soupiré Jackson  
-T'es vraiment con Whittemore mais je suis certain qu'en vrai tu nous aime bien. » Avait répondu l'hyperactif avec malice avant de commencer ses nuggets.

Le groupe d'amis s'était retrouvé non loin d'un tatoueur proche de Beacon, et, à la surprise de tout le monde, enfin surtout de Stiles, Scott voulait se faire tatouer deux lignes autour de son avant bras gauche avec comme seule explication qu'il avait eu cette idée en dessinant dans de la poussière. Il disait que les deux bandes n'avait pas vraiment de sens mais que le fait de se faire tatouer avait déjà un sens pour lui . Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, c'était surtout un peu étrange. Et un peu dégueu selon Jackson. Alison, quant à elle, était venu avec un dessin du « compas de Vegvísir » **c'était le** symbole nordique de la protection. Elle expliqua toute heureuse que Vegvisir voulait dire "panneau" en islandais et que le porteur de ce symbole ne se perdra pas et trouvera toujours son chemin. Mais elle ne savait pas vraiment où le faire, hésitant entre son épaule, le bas de son dos ou encore son mollet. Malia et Kira étaient venues les mains dans les poches, idem pour les comploteurs qu'étaient Stiles, Jackson et Isaac.

Le salon que Stiles avait choisi selon les avis de plusieurs personnes sur internet faisait un peu peur d'extérieur, c'était une maison semblable à un manoir au milieu d'une forêt, il était a peine hors de leur ville étudiante, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu cet endroit. La devanture du manoir, partiellement brûlée, contrastait avec la verdure des lieux. Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur de l'habitation était comme neuf et il était étrange de trouver un salon de tatouage dans un endroit si surprenant.

Quand les jeunes étaient rentrés dans la maison, une jeune femme ravissante, leur disant vaguement quelque chose, les accueillit chaleureusement.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda la femme calmement.  
-Nous aimerions nous faire tatouer, répondit un Scott rempli de joie,  
-Tous ? Ajouta-t-elle surprise,  
-Oui, enfin non, Stiles ne veut pas vraiment, enfin il hésite, alors que nous tous sommes certains de vouloir le faire. Ajouta Malia la voix trop douce pour être naturelle,  
-Ça ne m'étonne même pas de toi Stiles ! » Retentit une voix lointaine dans la pièce.

Cora Hale se tenait dans un encadrement de porte, regardant avec amusement ses camarades sous le choc de voir une personne qu'ils connaissaient dans un tel endroit. Elle s'approcha d'eux, abordant une démarche fluide et un sourire atteignant ses oreilles.

« -Laura, je te présente, alors, Scott est le grand musclé, Jackson celui avec la tête de coincé hautain. Commença Cora heureuse de son entrée.  
-Euh je te permets pas, t'es qui toi déjà ?  
Cora, à peine dérangée par les jérémiades de Whittemore continua la description de ces camarades.  
-Ensuite tu as Isaac le bouclé, Kira celle qu'a les yeux bridés, celle collée à Scott c'est Alison. La dernière fille un peu banale c'est Malia et enfin la chochotte qui ne veut pas se faire tatouer, c'est Stiles.  
-Enchantée jeunes gens, je suis Laura, la sœur de Cora et ici vous êtes dans notre salon de tatouage de la famille Hale, est ce que vous savez ce que vous voulez faire ? »

Scott et Alison montrèrent donc à Laura leurs dessins et elle en conclue que Cora pourra les faire dans la semaine suivant celle de leurs examens.  
Tandis que le reste du groupe discutait avec Laura sur leurs idées, Cora avait emmené Stiles dans une pièce adjacente à l'accueil.

« Je ne pensais pas te voir un jour ici Stiles, surtout pas aussi accompagné. Vous faites une drôle de bande, toujours ensemble, comme si c'était vital alors que vous venez à peine de vous rencontrer, comme une meute de loup » Avait lâché Cora comme une bombe.

Cette dernière expression avait fait rire Stiles, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient très soudés malgré le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis beaucoup de temps et même si Stiles avait du mal avec Kira cela n'empêchait pas de pouvoir la supporter par moment et l'accepter dans le groupe. Mais dans son fort intérieur, il était triste pour Cora, elle était souvent seule, elle n'avait pas l'air de parler à beaucoup de monde dans leur école.

« Tu veux être mon amie ? Avait demandé Stiles comme si il avait eu 5 ans,  
-Bien sur Stiles, avait répondu Cora les yeux brillants.  
-C'est un peu étrange dit comme ça, mais si tu veux tu peux venir chez moi passer du temps et tout, lança Stiles sans respirer et tout en rougissant  
-Ce n'est pas étrange, ne t'inquiète pas, mais je préfère pas pour le moment, je dois rester au manoir, Laura à besoin de moi.  
-Pourquoi tu es en résidence alors que tu habites très près de l'école ? Avait dit Stiles sans prendre part à la dernière phrase de Cora  
-Pourquoi est tu parti de chez toi Stiles ?  
-Pourquoi Laura à besoin de toi, c'est pas pour le salon, elle à l'air de bien s'en sortir, elle n'est pas seule, si c'est familial je suppose que vous n'êtes pas que  
deux.  
-Tu as vu l'extérieur du manoir, il n'est pas à moitié carbonisé pour lui donner un air flippant.  
-Qui es tu Cora Hale ?  
-Que fais tu aussi loin de Sacramento Stiles Stilinski ? »

Leur questionnaire n'avait pas de sens, pas pour une personne extérieure, il n'y avait presque pas de réponse, énormément de questions. Mais ils avaient l'air de se comprendre dans ce dialogue de sourds, ils pouvaient savoir ce que l'autre voulait savoir, Cora avait sûrement derrière la tête un petit jeu pour faire deviner à Stiles des éléments de sa vie, pour qu'il en fasse de même. Il l'intéressait, pas dans l'intention d'en faire un amant, mais dans l'idée de briser sa coquille. Stiles était bien trop heureux selon elle, il y avait forcement un hic quelque part.

La meute, comme disait Cora, était sur le pas de la porte, prête à partir, Laura était donc allée chercher Stiles mais sa jeune sœur était contre le fait que son nouvel ami parte, elle alla donc à l'accueil seule pour dire au petit groupe de partir sans Stiles et qu'elle se chargerait de trouver un moyen pour le ramener. Scott avait boudé, c'était mignon, Malia aussi, c'était gênant.

Mais Stiles était là, allongé sur le siège de tatoueur de la pièce de Cora, et la jeune tatoueuse à sa gauche. Il y avait cinq pièces comme celles au rez de chaussée de la maison, chacune avait le prénom de tatoueur sur la porte, Cora, Laura, Peter, Derek, Boyd et Erica.

« Qui sont Peter, Derek, Boyd et Erica ? Avait donc demandé Stiles.  
-Derek c'est mon grand frère, un gamin taciturne, très froid, il fait souvent la gueule, Peter c'est mon oncle fou, un excellent tatoueur, je pense c'est le meilleur, enfin Derek est pas mal aussi, mais Peter est un peu étrange, depuis que le manoir a partiellement brûlé il s'est enfermé dans le tatouage, Boyd et Erica c'est des jeunes tatoueurs que ma mère avait pris sous son aile. Expliqua la jeune Hale.  
-Dis moi Cora, il s'est passé quoi ici ? Où sont tes parents ? Osa dire l'hyperactif  
-Tu poses beaucoup de questions Stiles, on va dire que je te répondrais que si tu réponds toi aussi à certaines questions, ok ?  
-Marché conclu jeune fille, ria Stiles.  
-Tu es nouveau ici, alors les histoires de quartiers ne te sont pas encore montées aux oreilles,  
-Euh un peu quand même, je te rappelle que je me suis faire agresser par des gamins, si tu n'étais pas au courant, avait lâché Stiles un peu trop violemment.  
-Laisse moi parler, sinon je vais rien pouvoir dire Stiles, lui répondit Cora sans prendre en compte le ton de son camarade.  
-D'accord, vas y, promis je t'écoute, avait capitulé Stilinski.  
-Mon frère, Derek, est sorti avec une fille des quartiers, tu sais ceux à coté de nos résidences, là où tu t'es fait agressé, car oui, je suis au courant. Et bah cette fille était pas méchante au début, enfin je la voyais pas souvent, Derek aimait bien la tatouer, je crois, c'est comme ça qu'ils ont fini ensemble. Elle prit une pause, respirant un coup avant de se lancer  
-Il s'est avéré qu'elle sortait avec Derek mais aussi avec un chef de pseudo gang raté d'ici, et pour une simple histoire de jalousie il a brûlé le manoir, je sais pas pourquoi, c'est con, enfin, on fait pas ça pour une fille ! Moi j'étais en cours, Derek et Laura aussi. Peter, Boyd et Erica n'étaient pas à l'intérieur et on a pu prévenir tout le monde, enfin les pompiers et nous, pour ne pas qu'on rentre. Je ne sais pas ce que mes parents faisaient dans la maison, une sieste peut être, je préfère me dire ça, me dire qu'ils sont morts à cause de la fumée plutôt que de me dire qu'ils se soient fait immoler. Peter a perdu sa femme, et a été dans le coma, parce que, bien évidemment, il a voulu jouer au héro pour la sauver. La garce au milieu de ce triangle dont Derek n'avait pas idée s'appelait Kate, on n'a plus trop de nouvelles d'elle, ça m'étonnerai même pas que mon frère l'ait tuée et puis si elle n'est pas morte je me chargerai moi même de son sort. »

Elle s'était arrêtée, de parler, et s'était allongée, dos à Stiles, sur le sol de la pièce.  
Stiles était perdu, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, il alla la rejoindre, la prit dans ses bras et commença à parler.

« -Ma maman était belle, enfin je crois.. C'est ce que j'essaie de me rappeler. De ses yeux, de ses paroles, des jours où elle me rassurait ainsi que des jours où elle me grondait. La voix. C'est ce qu'on oublie le plus vite. Je ne voulais pas quelle parte. Elle était jeune, elle avait plein de choses à faire, un fils à aimer, un mari en or. Mais ainsi va la vie. »

Stiles avait continué de parler de sa mère pendant presque une heure, Cora, contrairement à ce que l'hyperactif aurait pu penser, avait commencé à pleurer dès ses premiers mots, silencieusement. Se confiant pour la première fois à quelqu'un depuis l'incendie.

« -Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de maman, un papa bien trop ami avec la bouteille, mais je vous ai vous, j'ai ma douce Lydia, j'ai Dean, Sam, Cas et maintenant je t'ai toi, Scott, Isacc, Jackson. Tu as encore ta sœur Cora, tu as ton frère, ton oncle, Boyd et Erica. Maintenant tu m'as moi. »  
Avait conclu Stiles, serrant Cora contre lui le plus fort possible.

« -Dis moi Stiles, tu voudrais pas te faire tatouer ? Avait demandé Cora, montrant qu'il était temps de changer de conversation.  
-En vrai si, je suis un très grand fan de tattoo, mais je vais t'avouer une chose, j'ai très peur de regretter. Lui avait doucement répondu le jeune homme.  
-Tu sais Stiles, quand tu demanderas à un vieux mec tout tatoué si il regrette certains de ses tatouages, il te dirait oui, oui il en regrette aujourd'hui, mais jamais il ne voudra l'enlever, jamais il ne voudra le recouvrir. Parce que quand il l'a fait, il en avait besoin et peut être qu'à présent ce n'est plus le cas, mais un jour, il avait besoin de ce tatouage pour avancer, alors même si tu regrettes certains de tes tattoos un jour, rappelle toi juste pourquoi tu l'as fait, rappelle toi d'où tu viens Stiles. Avait donc dit Cora avec le plus d'envie et de sérieux possible.  
-Merci Cora, juste, merci » Murmura Stiles après quelques minutes de silence.

Les deux jeunes était toujours allongés l'un à coté de l'autre, en silence, assimilant tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

« -Le glyphe de l'empathie. Avait soudain dit Cora  
-Pardon ? Balbutia l'hyperactif  
-On doit te tatouer le glyphe de l'empathie Stiles. Avait-elle répété.  
-Mais c'est un truc de filles les symboles comme ça, enfin je sais pas mais tu voudrais que j'ai ça où ?  
-Celui de l'intégrité sinon. Continua la jeune Hale  
-Cora tu m'écoutes ou alors je t'ai perdue ?  
-Ceux de la compression et de la transition.  
-Cora mais je peux faire ça où ? Tu m'entends, allô la Terre. Lança Stiles devant une Cora perdue dans ses pensées.  
-Je sais pas, enfin j'ai pleins d'idées mais j'ai peur que si un jour tu te muscles, il soit tout déformé et on va pas te faire un truc sur le dos t'es pas pd. Lui répondit-elle enfin.  
-Si, ria Stiles.  
-Je sais mais ce que je veux dire c'est que là ça fait vraiment meuf !  
-Comment tu savais ça ? Ajouta Stilinsky en la dévisageant.  
-Malia te court après depuis le début de l'année, si t'avais pas été gay tu l'aurais forcément chopée. » Conclua Cora.

Laura observait les deux jeunes partir dans tous les sens, elle était heureuse que Cora ait croisé la route de Stiles, il semblait pouvoir la faire sortir de sa bulle, ils se ressemblaient énormément, avaient le même débit de parole et ne semblaient jamais étonnés des réponses qu'ils pouvaient se donner. En voyant sa sœur, la jeune tatoueuse s'était levée, avait embrassé Stiles sur le front et avait sorti son téléphone.

« -T'inquiète pas Stiles, on va te trouver un motif, un truc, cherche chez toi, je cherche de mon coté, j'ai le tatoueur parfait pour toi, je vais l'appeler pour que vous fixiez un rendez vous ensemble. » Avait elle presque crié en courant à l'extérieur du manoir  
Après quelques minutes, Cora était revenue les bras ballant et la mine déconfite.

« -Il veut pas tatouer pour l'instant, c'est vrai qu'il a un emploi du temps grave chargé je suis vraiment désolée Stiles , mais patiente un peu et tu auras un tatouage de rêve, je te le promets. Lui avait dit Cora calmement.  
-Tu penses que ça sera dans longtemps ? Demanda Stiles.  
-Je t'enverrai un message.  
-Mais t'as pas mon numéro Cora ! »

Elle s'en était allée en lui lâchant un petit clin d'œil provocateur. Cette fille était un phénomène, une boule d'énergie que Stiles appréciait vraiment, il espérait pouvoir continuer à faire tomber la carapace de sa camarade.

Stiles se retrouva seul dans la pièce de Cora avec une Laura rayonnante. Elle lui annonça qu'elle allait le ramener chez lui puisqu'elle avait du matériel à acheter en ville.

Quand il était rentré chez lui, Stiles commença à faire des recherches sur les différents glyphes dont Cora lui avait parlé, ils étaient sympas mais l'emplacement était un endroit primordiale et il n'avait aucune idée de où pouvoir les faire. Il existait énormément de types de glyphes et le fait que Cora ait choisi ces quatre là lui mettait du baume au cœur. Il était heureux qu'elle ait pu voir ces parties de sa personnalité, heureux de pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un de la sorte. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille en trouvant des glyphes lui correspondant.

Il était déjà 22h passées lorsqu'il songea à manger un bout, tout en allumant son téléphone qu'il n'avait pas consulté de l'après midi.

 **SMS ;**

 **de** Media Naranja (16h36)  
« bah t'es ou ? Tu répond plus sur skype quand les best du monde t'appelle ? »

 **de** Media Naranja (16h54)  
« me remplace pas stp »

 **de** Scott McMusclé (21h07)  
« elle te voulait quoi Cora ? Elle est étrange cette fille »

 **de** Numéro Inconnu (21h57)  
« dès que t'as trouvé quoi faire et un emplacement, viens, on te trouvera un créneau et il te prendra, au pire je le forcerai »

 **de** Numéro Inconnu (22h01)  
« et je parle de Derek, c'est lui qui te tatouera »

 **à** Media Naranja (22h34)  
« Jsuis désolé, on s'appelle demain, promis, je t'aime hein »

Il ne prit pas là peine de répondre à Scott et Cora, se disant qu'il pourrait faire ça le lendemain. Il se contenta de prendre une douche bien chaude pour ensuite se faufiler dans son lit. Un peu tôt pour un samedi soir, mais avec l'espoir de rattraper la nuit de la veille

* * *

 **SMS ;**

 **à** Der' le Grincheux (22h33)  
« serieux t'abuse, hier tu l'espionnais comme un violeur et aujourd'hui tu veux même pas lui parler ? jsuis certaine il ne t'aurai pas reconnu ! »

 **de** Der' le Grincheux (22h45)  
« je suis pas encore prêt. »

 **à** Der' le Grincheux (22h46)  
« il va falloir que t'arrête de psychoter, ils sont pas tous comme l'autre, et puis c'est un mec, enfin c'est un Stiles plutot.. Mais voila il est différent de tout ! Ouvre toi merde ! »

 **de** Der' le Grincheux (22h51)  
« laisse moi Cora, va faire tes devoirs au lieux de me faire chier un samedi soir. »

 **à** Der' le Grincheux (22h53)  
« tu vas encore sortir dans le bar gay de Beacon ? Histoire de te faire baiser malproprement dans les chiottes ? Tu commence a me faire pitié Derek. »

 **de** Der' le Grincheux (22h56)  
« Tu vas me parler correctement jeune fille, je suis pas ton pote moi, et surtout, t'es pas ma mère. »

 **à** Der' le Grincheux (22h59)  
« va la voir au lieu de sortir alors. »

 **de** Der' le Grincheux (23h01)  
« peut être. »

 **à** Der' le Grincheux (23h03)  
« je t'aime quand même. »

 **de** Der' le Grincheux (23h07)  
« promis ? »

 **à** Der' le Grincheux (23h08)  
« j'ai plus trois ans, mais oui, promis. »

* * *

j'aime pas trop certains passages, je m'en excuse et j'espère que cela vous plaira !

xx


End file.
